Ghosts VS Goddess
by Code.Fleur
Summary: First, his parents are ghost hunters. Secondly, he becomes half ghost. Thirdly, he has to save the world from ghosts and survive high school. And lastly, add a hyper-active goddess with a side order of attitude on top of all that. Interested yet? HIATUS
1. A Day At School

i'm back! hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my other fannyfics! and i'm pretty sure you know already but most stuff in italics in the story are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ghosts VS Goddess

Chapter One ::

--------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in a bed and since it was pretty warm, I concluded I had beent here for quite awhile. I sat up and rubbed my sore back. Next, I rubbed my eyes to clear up my vision.

" AAAAH! Who are you? " I shrieked flying out of the bed. In that action, my head gave the ceiling a nice high five. " Ow! "

" Whoa, whoa! Calm down! "

Staring back at me was a boy with blue eyes, jet black hair, and seemed to be around my age.

" Who are you and where am I? " I repeated.

" I'm D-Danny Fenton and you're in _my _bed. "

The weird part was that he wasn't disturbed by the fact that I was flying.

" How'd I get here? " I landed back ont he bed with a squeak.

" You don't remember? You got knocked out by that dragon. "

_--Begin Flashback--( Danny's Point Of View )_

_**BAM**! This girl shoots from the sky and into the dirt. I headed over to see if she was okay but before I could reach her, she got up and flew back into the air. HOLY! She survived that, I thought. I looked down at the small indentation in the dirt. I looked up to see her fighting with this gigantic dragon. A dragon wearing a green amulet. Not again, I'm going ghost!, I thought to myself. I stood there as the familiar white rings appeared at my middle and went outwards. I dashed up, punching the dragon square on it's chest. Definitely not your normal day at the park._

_" Uh, thanks. " she said a little unsure._

_" Welcome. I'm - " I began._

_The girl's hand began to glow blue and her eyes the same. Her hands balled up and the glow became more intense. She pushed me down and did two punch-like motions with her hands. And I thought there wasn't anything weirder than ghosts, I eyeballed at what I saw. Out her hands shot different shapes and sizes of ice. The dragon went intangeable but the ice still hit it. It roared out in pain and then anger. Fire came out of it's mouth and headed for the girl. I dived, grabbed her, and went intangeable. The flames slipped right through us._

_" Why am I **see**-through?! " she schreeched._

_I had no answer prepared for that so I remained silent. I flew far enough to let her down safely._

_" Talk, I know you can. " she said sternly._

_" Okay, I'm Danny Phantom. A ghost superhero. "_

_" Ghost? Sure, then I'm Madonna. " she scoffed._

_" Really, I am. **What **are you? "_

_" I'm the goddess of the element water. Water goddess. "_

_" You expect to believe that? " I inquired._

_" Yes, I - "_

_The dragon body slammed the girl into the ground. It jumped up and down, smashing it's feet on her. I shot it away with my endoplasmic energy blast. I hope she's okay, I thought as I floated over to her. She was, except for the fact that her clothes were ruined and she had plenty of bruises and cuts to spare. Oh, and she was unconcious. I had to end this so I pulled out the Fenton Thermos. I was short of catch phrases so I just sucked it in._

_" And that's a wrap. " I sighed._

_I quickly flew over to the girl who was pummeled into the ground. I looked her over. She had waist lenght blong hair and she wore a white hoodie with white capris and matching sandals. She was beauiful. I was a bit scared to touch her but she was out cold. Of course I had to phase her through to my room. What kind of person would go home in public with a knocked out girl?!_

_--End Flashback--_

( Girl's Point Of View )

" I remember now. " I blinked.

" Good. You feeling better too? " he asked.

I smiled at Danny. " Yeah, just a little sore. Oh! By the way, I'm Faith Moto. Just moved here like a week ago. "

" Cool. What school are you starting at after summer's over? "

" Um, I think it was Casper High. " I recalled.

" That's were I go! " he smiled.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. "

" Yeah. " he replied.

" I should go, my parents'll worry. "

" Ok but can I ask you something, are you really a goddess? "

I didn't answer. I opened the window and flew out. Before I left, I snapped my fingers. Instantly, Danny was covered in solid ice from the neck down.

" Hey! I can't phase out of this! " he stuggled.

I giggled and snapped my fingers again, releasing him.

" See you ghost boy. "

-------------------------------Danny's Point Of View--------------------------------

" Ghosts?! Where? "

My parents, Jack and Matty Fenton, busted into my room.

" Danny, we heard voices. " my mom said.

" Was it a ghost? "

" Was Sam or Tucker here? " she asked.

"Was it a ghost? " my Dad repeated.

" Are you hiding something dear? "

" _Was it a ghost?_ " pestered Dad.

" No, no ghost. Just me talking...to myself. " I lied.

" Okay honey, call us if you do see any ghosts. "

" But you -"

" Come on Jack, let's go. " Mom dragged Dad out by the ear.

_My parents, the ghost hunters extrodinair._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" What's up Fentina? " Dash shoved me downt he the grass.

" Nice to see you too Dash. " I frowned, brushing my pants off.

" Danny! Are you okay? " Faith rushed up beside me. Today, she was wearing a black hoodie with a knee-length skirt.

Dash's expression was too blank for words.

" And who is this cutie? " he smiled at Faith. " And why are you with Fentonio? " he frowned when he looked over at me.

" I'm with _Danny _because he's my friend and '' cutie '' has a name. " Faith glared at him.

" Whoa! You must be under some voodoo or something. " he laughed.

Faith continued to glare at Dash. Her brown eyes flashed blue. Her hands glowed lightly.

" I'll put _you _under - "

I clapped my hand over her mouth.

" Come on, let's go while he's not lookng. " I whispered.

I practically had to drag her. She was extremely strong. I suspect that that wasn't even half of her real strength. I pulled her over to where Tuck and Sam were waiting. Both of them gave me a look meaning, " Who's the girl? ".

" Hey Sam, hey Tuck. This is Faith. " I pointed over to Faith who was still glaring at Dash.

" Hi. Nice to meet you. " Faith turned around and grinned pleasantly.

" _Hellooo _beautiful. " Tucker swayed over to her side.

She gave him a smile then a final answer.

" Thanks...Not interested. "

Tucker's smiled wavered but he was fine. Sam laughed.

" Shot down again. " she teased.

" Hey, there are other fish in the sea. " he said gruffly and walked into the building.

" How'd you meet Danny? " Sam asked.

" Well um, he and the park, er... " Faith stammered.

" She was being attacked by that dragon in the park. " I answered.

Faith gasped. " You _told _her! "

" It's alright. She knows and so does Tuck. They're the only ones, and you. " I cleared it up for Faith.

" Oh, okay. " Faith flushed.

" _She _knows Danny? " Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah... " I replied.

" Hey! I'm not going to tell anyone alright? " Faith said defensively.

" I hope not. " Sam muttered before going inside too.

Faith looked over to me.

" Don't worry about Sam. She's suspicious of every pretty girl I talk to. " I assured her before realizing what I has said.

_Did I just say that out loud? I did didn't I?_

The bell rang and startled Faith. I couldn't help but laugh. She didn't seem to notice what I had said to I just let it go.

" It's not _that _funny. " she mumbled.

--------------------------Third Period----------------------------------

" Hey Danny! You're in this class too. " squealed Faith when she entered the science room.

" Yeah, Sam and Tuck are too but they aren't here yet. " I waved.

" So who's the teacher? "

" Hello class. " said a pot-bellied, bald with a goatee.

" Is that him? " Faith whispered to me.

I didn't get a chance to reply.

" Though this is the first day of school, your normal teacher isn't here. So I'm your substitute teacher, Mr. Lancer. " he announced cooly.

Soon, the rest of the class piled in and Mr. Lancer conducted class. Weirdly, we were disecting frogs on the first day. When a frog was placed on Faith's tray, her face went green.

" That's cruel and wrong. " Faith screeched and got up from her seat.

" I agree! It's animal cruelty! " Sam shot up from her seat and smiled at Faith.

" Enough! " Lancer bellowed. " You two! " he pointed at Sam and Faith. " Quiet down and take your seats. You can skip the lab and take a F. "

Faith sat down and crossed her arms.

" I'm fine with it. "

My jaw dropped. She was fine with an F.

" Faith, are you sure about this? " I asked her.

She nodded. " I've done this before. There's the heart, the spline, and ears. " she pointed as she told me then raised her hand.

" Yes Ms. - Who are you? " Mr. Lancer asked.

" I'm Faith Moto, new student and can I keep my frog? "

Mr. Lancer stared at her. I couldn't help but smile.

" I mean if you're not gunna use it that is. " she explained.

" We'll see Ms. Moto, we'll see. "

---------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the dawn of lunch. Faith did get to keep her frog, and so did Sam.

" What am I going to do with this? " she held up the box containing her frog.

" I'll take it. " Sam offered.

" What're you going to do with it? " I asked Sam.

" I'm going to free them of course! "

We walked outside and Sam overturned the box.

" Run! Run to freedom! " she waved them off.

Some sprang out from the cardboard box.

" I AM THE BOOOX GHOST!!! " it wailed.

Faith started laughing.

" You _dare _laught at the Box Ghost? "

She kept laughing anyways. I looked around, making sure no one was looking.

" Okay, I'm going ghost! " I warned.

Once again, the familiar rings appeared. Just as I finished going ghost, the Box Ghost flew off into the school. I went after it, leaving Faith, Tucker and Sam behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? REViEW PLEASE!


	2. At The Mall

I'm back with a new chapter! I thought I didn't have enough for a new chapter so I began writing. Then when I open up wordpad, I find out that I did have enough! Stupid me!

-

Ghosts VS Goddess

Chapter Two :

-Faith's Point Of View-

I watched Danny fly after the '' Box Ghost ''. _No fair! He gets all the fun! _I turned to lok at Tucker and Sam.

" Can you guys keep a secret?" I questioned.

They both nodded.

" Okay, sure. " Sam promised.

" Great. " I turned my back on them and closed my eyes. " Goddess Metamorphosis! " I yelled.

I could feel myself being surrounded by the same blue light as always. A second or two later, I was fully transformed. I had a silver snowflake on my forehead which was blue from certain angles. I was now dressed in a white halter knee-length dress ( with slits up both sides )with silver stilettos. I could also feel my choker, black strap with a snowflake at the throat, materialize. My hands were wrapped in a pair of white, silky, wrist length gloves. Even though I can't see my own eyes, I knew they went from brown to a sky blue. _Ah, it feels good to be back._

" You promised. " I said before flying after the two ghosts.

" You saw that right? " Tucker said with wide eyes.

" Depends on what you saw. " Sam answered, also baffled.

I found Danny in a storeroom. He must've heard me fly in because he turned around.

" _Faith! _" he gasped incredulously.

" In this form, Selene. Selene was the name of my ancestor. " I corrected him. " So where's the Box Ghost? "

" He's in here somewhere. In a box. " he muttered eyeing all the boxes in the facility.

" **IAMTHE_BOXGHOST_BEWAREMY_POWER!_**" it announced.

_Now which direction did that come from..._Before I could figure that out, a laser shot at me and missed by a milimeter. I heard Danny groan, but not in pain.

" Hello ghost-loser. " insulted a female voice.

" You again. Don't you get it? It's _not_ my fault. " Danny explained.

This woman in a red and black outfit on a hooverboard was pointing a huge gun at Danny.

" I missed once but it won't happen again. " she fired again.

It was headed straight for Danny but with a wave of my hand, an ice wall appeared before him, intercepting the shot.

" Not on my watch. " I glared.

" Who are you supposed to be? A Spice girl. "

" Yeah, and you're a Kelly Osbourne wannabe right? "

" Wa hahahahahaha! Nice one! " cheered Sam from the window.

The girl was ticked. She switched her aim from Danny to me.

" You are going down! " she roared.

I faked a yawn. " I don't have all lunch you know. "

We both charged for one another. Without her knowing, I froze over the gunhole. When she fire, it exploded in her hands, Danny caught her before she plummeted into the ground. I put out the small flames before it got worse.

" Let me down. " she pushed away from him.

I flew over and slapped her.

" He just saved your sorry, inconsiderate, ungrateful ass! If he didn't catch you, you'd have a broken bone or even a concussion! " I scolded.

" Psssh! As if the makes up for what he's done! He ruined my life! I was popular once! "

_So, she's that kind of person huh? Then she's not worth my time. _I walked out of the room and punched the Box Ghost who was just about to '' scare '' me.

-Danny's Point Of View-

_That sure was something. _I watched Faith walk out of Valerie. She whacked the Box Ghost and left. Valerie quickly got up back on her board. _Still need to find out where she gets her gear._

" This isn't over loser. "

_I thought Faith has slapped some sense into her. _She flew out, leaving me with the Box Ghost.

" _I AM THE BOOX GHOST. _" he wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

" I don't have time for this..." I mumbled before pulling out the thermos.

" You cannot entrap me within a round, cylindrical confinement!..._I AM THE BOOOX GHOST_! " he declared.

I pulled off the cap and the thermos grabbed him in. I quickly went out of ghost mode and met up with Tucker and Sam.

" Where'd Faith go? " Sam asked me.

" We didn't get to see everything. Lancer caught us. " Tucker muttered.

" I was going to ask you that! She ran out after she slapped Valerie. "

" She _slapped _Valerie" Tuck exclaimed.

" Yes. Let's go find her. " I was interrupted.

" What was up with the '' goddess '' thing? "

" I think she should explain Sam. "

We never did find her during lunch. But she was there in 4th period.

" Where'd you go? " I whispered.

" I went to untransform and eat. " she answered.

" Quiet class. " commanded Mr. Lancer. " Welcome to your first day of school. I am your language arts teacher, Mr. Lancer. " the man announced. " Some of you may know me from last year, or first period Ms. Moto. I hope to see your development over the years unless you didn't. "

Strange enough, Lancer didn't assign us with homework. Last year, he suffocated us with load of it. I was relieved though. No one wants homework, ever. Luckily, neither of my other teachers gave out homework too. That left me with plenty of free time minus the whole superhero stuff.

-

" You guys wanna show me around? " Faith asked.

" Sure, we'd love to. " I replied.

" But what about the ghosts Danny? " nagged Sam.

" Forget it for now. I'll go at night as usual. " I shrugged.

" Fine, go and shirk your duties. "

" Chill Sam. It's not that big of a deal. " Tucker added.

She grumbled and walked off in the other direction.

"Where're you going? " Tucker yelled.

" To do something _productive_. "

" I really think she doesn't like me. " Faith sighed.

" No, she's just jealous of - OUCH! " Tucker exclaimed out in pain when I stepped on his foot.

" Let's go. " I said, changing the subject.

Lucky for me and Tuck, Faith wasn't one of those girls obsessed with shopping. We weren't there for long til Tucker spotted a pretty girl and went after her.

" Does he _normally _do that, in _public? _" Faith raised an eyebrow.

" On a daily basis, yes. " I answered.

" I see. " she raised both eyebrows.

I couldn't resist laughing at her response. She smacked my arm playfully and laughed along. _Cool, she doesn't take stuff all that seriously. _

" Oh shut up. What else is there to do? "

Tucker had returned upon being rejected again. He muttered something dark before his cell rang.

" Uh huh...How? but - ok..." he frowned. " I gotta go home. My parents want me to get a head start on my homework..."

" Head start? " Faith exclaimed.

" Bye Tuck. See you tomorrow. " I waved him off.

Faith had another funny expression plastered on her face.

" Head start? " Faith repeated in question form.

" He has weird parents. You'll get used to it. "

" Boy is he weirder than I thought he'd be. " Faith laughed.

I gasped as I saw a streak of blue escape my mouth. Faith obviously didn't notice. _Ghosts? Here? Now? _I looked left and right for a sight of ghosts. There was nothing, not even a scream.

" Something wrong? " Faith tapped my shoulder causing me to jump.

" I just saw my ghost sense but no ghosts. " I shrugged.

" Ghost sense? It's when there's a ghost near huh. "

" How'd you know? "

" Besides the _obvious_ name, there was a _flash_ of _green_ over there. " Faith pointed with wide eyes.

" Cover me. " I directed Faith.

She quickly stoof infront of me as I went ghost. I dropped her off at the restroom so she could hide. _I doubt she's really '' hiding ''. _I was right, as soon as I had left her, she was right there flying beside me.

" What happened to hiding?"

" I never said I was hiding. Just for you to drop me off. " she retorted. " Besides, I need to get used t this whole superhero thingy. "

We rounded the corner to find Skulker harrassing an innocent saleswoman.

" Tell me! have you seen this ghost child?" he screamed at her, holding up a picture of me.

" **_EEEEEEEEEEEEK!_**" she shrieked before fainting.


	3. A Heavy Wager

I have readers! Yay! Thank you all who review and pointed out my spelling/grammar errors, that really helps. Glad you like my story, makes me feel so special! Here's the next chapter!

**To Sahira Flame : **I'm born under the air element but I prefer water though XD! Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! Grammar/English aren't my best subject, and _nor_ will it ever be.

-Last Time-

_We rounded the corner to fine Skulker harrassing an innocent saleswoman._

_" Tell me! have you seen this ghost child" he screamed at her._

_" **EEEEEEEEEEEEK!**" she shrieked before fainting._

-

Ghosts VS Goddess

Chapter Three :

-Faith's Point Of View-

" Feh. Humans are so pathetic. " he dumped her limp body on the ground.

The villian looked down at a device on his forearm. After pressing a few buttons, he looked directly at us.

" Whoo! He is_ uh-ga-lee!_" I laughed.

Danny started to laugh hysterically. _What did I say this time! _

" Haha!" he wiped a tear away. " Did you hear that Skulker?"

" _Skulker_? What kinda name is that?" my eyebrows furrowed together.

" You dare _mock_ the great Skulker!" the ghost roared.

" Great? I can kick your butt in a matter of minutes! And I bet Danny's done it _plenty_ of times before. " I scoffed.

" Watch out Faith, he's armed with weapons. " Danny warned.

The Skulker aimed at Danny rather than me. He captured Danny in a ball of green, glowing gloop. _Oh **EW**, that is just nasty, what is it anyways?_

" Elp! I gant get owt!" Danny shouted through the goop.

" Don't move girl, or Danny Phantom here is mine. " Skulker threatened.

_God what am I going to do..._

" No! or ell make you bhart of his collection!" Danny called out to me.

_His collection? Dude, this guy is seriously wacked! He needs to see a therapist, pronto! OH I HAVE AN IDEA!_

" Yo Skulker! I'll make you a bet. If I can beat you, you let Danny goand if I lose, you get me. " I offered.

" What can I do with a human?"

" No, not human. Goddess. " I corrected him with a wagging finger.

" Interesting. Once I kill you, you'll become a ghost. "

" My point exactly. " I nodded.

" I accept. "

" Bring it on baby. " I said as I got in a ready stance.

It was kinda hard to concentrate with all the screaming and yelling in the background. All the commotions made me kind of dizzy. I had a small idea of what he could do. What's so scary about flying goop? He on the other hand, had no clue what I could do, so I had a small advantage. From his right forearm shot out a glowing blade. _Okay, maybe I don't have that big of an idea after all. _But that wasn't it, from his left forearm shot out an identical blade.

" Oh snap. " I frowned.

" Get away!" Danny yelled loud and clear.

When the blades came at me, I back-flipped out of the way.

" Kung-Fu, sweet. " Danny gaped.

" Since I was four. It helped develop and control my super-strength. "

It suddenly hit the that freeing Danny would be a load of help. I trapped the Skulker in a maze to buy myself some time. Then I ran over to the blob of green, and Danny. I smacked my forehead at my own stupidity. _Stupid stupid Faith! That was so obvious!_

" How am I going to get you out. " I said to myself.

_Maybe I should, but ew, but..._I put my hands on the goop and shivered at the feel._ So gross, Danny owes me after this._ From inside the goop, Danny gave me a confused look. I gave him the best reassuring smile that I could manage for the moment. I pushed my hands into the goop and formed fists. As my hands glowed, the goop slowly solidified into ice. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head.

I put my hands on the goop and shivered at the feel. From inside the goop, Danny gave me a confused look. I gave him the best reassuring smile that I could manage for the moment. I pushed my hands into the goop and formed fists. As my hands glowed, the goop slowly solidified into ice. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head.

" Okay, so he's _not_ as stupid as I thought. " I muttered.

I began to pull my arms outwards and the ice began to crack. But Skulker was less than five feet away. Just as the blades neared, I broke free of the ice, flip-kicked Skulker, and landed. I flipped my hair just for show, it seemed to go with the moment and all. Danny, on the other hand, was holding his head and trying to recover.

" You alright?" I asked feeling guilty.

**SLUP.** Skulker's left blade reared it's teeth into my upper right thigh.

" _AUGH!_" my hands flew to cover up the wound.

" Faith!" Danny was up and ready. " Back off Skulker. "

" Ready when you are ghost-child. "

I collasped on the floor in pain. I pulled away my hands to find them soaked with blood. _Another scar to add to my many._ On the floor, a small pool of red formed. I was getting dizzy from blood-loss and didn't notice Danny and Skulker fighting. I summoned up some water to clean up my gash but it just gave me a thundering headache.

" Boy do I need medical assistance now. " I mumbled.

" Hang in there! I'll be just a sec." Danny assured.

From what I could see through the strands of my hair, Danny was winning. _Hurry Danny, please..._ I lay there in wait, my leg throbbing in pain and stung as if hot needles poked it. Now it looked as if Skulker was getting scared. I heard him say something but it was hazy. The villian slid into the floor and was gone. The shoppers began to come out of their hiding. They all began to murmur amongst themselves and I was able to catch some of it.

" He just saved us..._not_ evil...the girl... "

_Evil? What're they talking about? Who are they talking about? Danny!_

" Is there a doctor around? She needs help" Danny asked the crowd of spectators. " Come on! She just saved your lives!"

One voice spoke out. " Excuse me, doctor coming. "

_Oh thank lord. _A woman with short black hair, glasses, and a gray suit walked out. She rolled up her sleeves and knelt down beside me. She inspected my large scrape.

" That's a pretty interesting cut you have. "

" Yeah, kinda noticed that. " I said weakly.

" Can I get some towels please?"

Everything she asked for something, she got it. Soon, my leg was all patched up and ready to go.

" Thank you, um... " I stammered.

" Doctor Lacern. Glad to help... " she held out a hand.

I shook it but it was meant to help me up.

" The names's Selene. And I should get going. " I looked over to Danny.

" I'll take you home. " he offered when I limped over.

" 'Snot like I couldn't fly home... " I muttered under my breath.

-


	4. The Fentons

Sorry it took me so long to update. My stupid computer went haywire a few days ago. I was so pissed! I had everything written down and I was so ready to post it up but my stupid computer just had to go crazy! Well, enjoy! ( and i'm sorry for any spelling errors/grammatical errors you may find ) and the doctor was random huh?

-

Ghosts VS Goddess :

Chapter Four : The Fentons

-

" How are you going to hide that slash? " The first words spoken in the few minutes we had been airborne.

" I'll just wear pants til it heals. " I shrugged.

" What about gym? " Danny pointed out.

" Oh crud. "

" I was wondering, how did you get your powers? " Danny asked.

" I was born with them. " I answered. " My parents don't know. You guys are the only ones. "

" That must be tough. "

" No kidding. I've always wondered what my purpose was...I mean yours is to stop all those ghosts coming but I don't have one. " I sighed.

We neared my home when I rembered that I couldn't go home in the clothes I had on. _Almost forgot to untransform!_

" Wait wait, don't drop me off infront. The roof, I gotta untransform. "

He let me off where I had instructed him. He wouldn't leave til he saw me into the house. Tired as I was, I untransformed. Beside me, Danny did the same. I fell down on my knees, feeling light-headed. Staring at the ground, I thought, '_ I'm so doomed. If Mom and Dad see me like this, they'd freak. ' _Then everything faded out to black.

-Danny's Point Of View-

She looks kinda pale and oh my god! I ran over to where Faith had just fallen._ How am I gunna take her home now! _I smiled and jumped into her body.

I ran over to where Faith had just fallen.I smiled and jumped into her body. 

" This'll have to do. " I said to myself. " Creepy. My voice and Faith's body. "

I tried to climb down the fire escape, forgetting about Faith's leg injury. Instead, I flew down back to the front door. I searched her sweatshirt pocket for keys. _Nothing._ I swung her backpack to my front and searched it. _Books, pencils, lip gloss, candy, socks! Ah ha,KEYS!_ I pulled out her keys that were overloaded with keychains. _Girls and cute stuff...What's with that?_ It was a good thing that she only had five keys. It took me only two tries and I cautiously entered. _Wow, it's nice in here._ I kicked off her shoes and went up the stairs, assuming her room was up there. The first, second, and third rooms the the right weren't hers. That left the four doors to the left. Turns out, it was the third door. I lay on her bed and phased out of her body. I heard a door opening downstairs, so I flew out of there.

-

" Where have you been Danny? "

" The mall with my friends. "

" So you were there when Danny Phantom and that girl showed up? " Jazz probed further.

" Yeah, why do you wanna know? "

" Nothing...Did they win? "

" What! "

I ignored my sister and headed for my room. _Sometimes I swear she knows that I'm Danny Phantom._

-

When I got to school, Faith was already there with Sam and Tucker.

" That had to hurt. " Sam agreed.

" I still need a way to skip gym..."

" That's going to be tough. " Tuck added.

" Hey guys. " I smiled.

" Hey Danny. " the three replied simultaenously.

" Darn, I can't show up with a huge bandage on! " Faith threw her hands up in the air.

" Wear sweats. " Sam suggested.

" I didn't buy them. Only the gym suit. "

" Bummer. "

-BRIIING- Faith let out a big sigh.

" Time to face the music..."

We all watched Faith slump into the school. At the same time, we were all shaking our heads with grins on our faces.

-**Gym**-

" It was a bicycle accident. " Faith explained.

" I see, and you can't do any physical activities? "

" Besides walking, no. "

" Alright Ms. Moto, go sit down on the benches. "

Mr. Flex bought her excuse and she was free of gym for a week.

-

Though Faith had only been here for a short while, she made a lot of friends. She may be even more popular than Paulina and Paulina didn't like that.

" Hi uh- what's your name again? "

" Danny. "

" You guys are? " Paulina waved a slender hand at Sam, Tucker, and Faith.

" What do you want _Paulina_? " Sam asked defensively.

" Nothing, just saying hi to a friend. " she smiled at me and left.

" FRIEND! I'm Paulina's friend! Yes! " I cheered.

" And I'm a friend of a friend! So technically, I'm a friend too! " Tucker chimed in.

Faith tapped Sam. " What's so special about Paulina? "

" She's the prettiest, most popular girl. Not to mention shallow and snobby. " Sam huffed.

Faith nodded and the two girls watched up swoon over Paulina. During lunch, we had another run in with Dash.

" Hey Fentonowsky. 'Sup Faith? "

" Oh _brother_. " I rolled my eyes.

" You can say that again. " Faith said aloud.

" So, you have any plans for tomorrow? You know, Saturday? " Dash asked.

" I know it's Saturday tomorrow! And _why_ would I want to go on a date with you? " Faith folded her arms.

" Come on. You _know_ you want the Dash-Meister. "

" I'd rather go out with anyone but you. "

" Harsh. "

" Yeah, live with it. "

" Chaio baby. " Dash and his group walked away, leaving Faith's mouth open.

" Oh he did **_not _**just call me 'baby'. " Faith's eyes narrowed into slits.

" Let's go get lunch. " I suggested, chaging the subject before things got ugly.

While in line, Faith discovered Sam to be a vegetarian.

" So you don't eat fish either? " Faith asked.

" She doesn't eat anything with a face on it. " Tucker answered for Sam. " But me, I'm a meat-lover. "

" Wow, never met a vegan before. So congragulations, you're the first. " Faith grinned.

" Make a good impression Sam. " I joked.

Today, we sat down on good 'ol dry grass. Sam brought up the whole ' goddess ' thing again.

" So how'd you get your powers? "

" Born with them. " Faith answered.

" Really? " Tuck cut in.

" Really, my ancestors went way back and to the gods and stuff. I did research and you know the rest. "

" _You_, research? " Tucker interrupted.

" Yes, research. In my goddess form, I call myself Selene. She was my, um, great great great great great great and some more, grandma. " Faith concluded.

" That's a lot of greats. " I blinked.

" I motion that. " Sam raised a hand.

We all survived another period of Mr. Lancer and headed our seperate ways for our electives.

-

" Who wants to come with me to stand up for animal rights? "

" Sorry Sam, I have to go meet some friends of my Mom's. "

" I _eat_ animals, not defend them. " Tucker pointed out.

" I'll go. " I offered but my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and picked up. " Hey Mom...Now? Okay, I'll be there. "

" What's wrong? " asked Faith.

" Mom wants me to get home now. "

" Nah, it's okay, I'll go myself. "

" I really gotta go. My mom wants me to get ' dressed up ' before going. " Faith took a glance at her cell before walking off.

" I'm going home. " Tuck yawned.

-**Faith's Point Of View**-

I trudged on home. I was hoping to see more of the neighborhood. _Gosh, I wonder who Mom wants me to meet. _I pulled out my keys and went inside. I ran upstairs and changed from my school clothes to a nice pair of jeans and a white swearshirt.

" Faith, are you ready yet? " my mom yelled up the stairs.

" Coming! " I pulled on a nice pair of black heels from my closet. As I climbed down the stairs, my mom kept saying how ' grown up ' I looked. My mom was around 30, has shoulder length brown hair, and is just an older image of me.

" My baby girl is growing up! " she cried.

" Yeah yeah yeah..." I muttered. " Let's go, I have homework today. "

Mom drove but it was such a good day out, I wanted to fly. But if I did, I would've exposed myself so I stuck with the car. We parked infront of a red house that seemed pretty normal. But when I exited the car, I got and interesting second view of the house. There was an alien spaceship like thing attached to the top.

" Are we at the right house? " I squinted at the view.

" Yes, my old friend Maddie lives here. "

We rang the doorbell. Seconds later, we heard someone yell from the inside.

" I got it Dad! " A teen girl with orange hair opened the door.

" Hi, you must be Mom's guests. " she greeted warmly.

" You must be Jazmine! You've grown so much! And very beautiful too! " my mom complimented. " Jazmine, this is my daughter, Faith. " she introduced me.

" Hey, don't you go to school at Casper High? " Jazmine eyed me.

" Yeah, just started there this year. "

" No wonder I didn't recognize you! " she smiled.

Jazmine, who told me to call her Jaz, started to tell me all about the school. There were so many things going on, weird things too. Just as she was about to tell me about her brother, a man in an orange jumpsuit on popped out, pointing a device at me. I shrieked in surprise.

" _She is not a ghost_. " beeped the machine in a female voice.

" _DAD_! " Jaz screamed. " You're scaring her! "

No, but he is creeping me out though. I took a few steps back and bumped into someone.

" Ow! "

-

Who could it be? I think you all have a pretty good guess...


	5. Seeing The Nurse

Sorry it took so long for me to update...I had it finished but it seemed short so I wrote more...Then I got lazy and didn't want to post it up but, wa la, here it is!

Ghosts VS Goddess :

Chapter Five : Seeing the Nurse

* * *

I whirled around to apologize. " Danny! "

" Faith! What are you doing here? "

" What are _you _doing here? "

" I live here. " he said bluntly.

" Wait a darn second, so Maddie is _your _mom? "

" Last time I checked, yes. "

" Who's he? " I whispered and pointed to the orange clad man.

" My dad. " he sighed.

" So you're Jazz's brother! "

" Sadly. "

" I heard that! And I see you've met Faith. " she hopped over.

" I met him at the park one day. Saved me from - "

" _Ahem_. "

" - a vicious dog that jumped on me. " I lied.

Jazz raised her eyebrows as if she knew I was throwing a lie in her face.

" Maddie! " my mom squealed when a woman in blue entered the room.

The woman pulled down her hood to reveal short orange hair. " Rachelle! "

The two women ran at each other at top speed. They met in a tight hug and a torrent of squeals. _Didn't know Mom could do that..._

" I think I might be deaf. " I blinked twice rapidly.

" My ears are in pain..." Danny moaned while rubbing his ears.

" Aww, that's so sweet! " Jazz gushed.

" You haven't changed a bit Maddie! Still as gorgeous as ever! " my mom laughed.

" Neither have you Rachelle! "

The two friends walked away, arms around each other. We were left alone with Danny and Jazz's dad, the one in the orange with the beeping gadget.

" Um, so, er, Mr. Fenton, what do you do for a living? " I asked, which I totally regret doing.

Danny and Jaz smacked their foreheads at the same time.

" I, Jack Fenton, am a dedicated ghost-hunter! " he declared. " This is a Fenton Ghost-Finder! " He held out the device which had dubbed me not a ghost.

" That's...interesting..." I nodded slowly.

" No, it's amazing! Come, I'll show you the Fenton Ghost Portal! " Mr. Fenton grabbed us all in one arm and took us downstairs.

" That's it? " I gaped.

" Beautiful isn't it? " Mr. Fenton said proudly.

" Sure, why not. "

" I'll show you how it works! " he dragged us over to the control panels. " Of course, you have to be a Fenton to be able to activate it. You just press your thumb here! " he demonstrated by pressing his thumb down. The doors to the portal whooshed open. All I saw was a tie-die of white and green glows.

" Faaacinating. " I said sarcastically.

Mr. Fenton didn't seem to notice my tone and kept on talking. " This is the Fenton Ghost Fisher. That there is the Fenton Ghost Peeler and that - "

" Why does everything have ' Fenton ' infront of it? "

" Becuase we made it and, it's cool. "

" Ooooh... " Jazz groaned and shook her head.

" Ah! Here's the Fenton Thermos! " he showed me the thermos which Danny used to suck in the Box Ghost. " It captures ghost forms and returns them to the Ghost Zone. "

A chuckle escaped my lips at the thought of the Box Ghost.

" What's so funny? " Jazz inquired.

" Just thinking... " I smiled.

" Jack dear, where are you? "

" I'm down in the basement! "

" Come back up! We're looking at our highschool yearbooks! " Mrs. Fenton directed.

" Ah, and I was just about to show you kids the Spectra Speeder. " he sulked.

" There's always time later. " I suggested.

" NO! " yelled Danny and Jazz.

" I mean, we should get back up there. " Danny sweated.

We stayed til late at the Fentons. We spent the night playing charades, pictionary, and more enticing ghost talk. In charades, it was us teen against the adults. From the looks of it, you'dve never guessed the old timers to be so good at charades. But they were _really _good and we lost. Pictionary was our strong-point. It was mostly Jazz and I though. I drew whatever she could come up with at the top of her head. Danny wasn't into it but he did help us guess. He had pretty good guesses at what his parents drew. Dinner was interesting. Our hot dogs had an eerie green glow and I swear one _growled _at me...

* * *

I didn't want to go to school the next day. Not only did I not do, or ever start my homework, but I was sleepy and tired. All I wanted to do was to drop dead anywhere and sleep. Slow jingles were going through my head like crazy. _' Lullaby, and good night...rock-a-bye-baby...silent night, holy night... ' _I let out a huge yawn.

" No sleep last night huh? " Danny asked.

Turns out, I had somehow walked myself to the girl's locker room, got dressed, and was in the gym.

" What...How'd I..." I scratched my head and then quickly rubbed my eyes.

**-TWEET-** Mr. Flex blew his whistle, which I someday will steal, and everyone hustled to their spots on the floor. I got up and slowly dragged my feet. My old wound send a shock of pain up and down my right leg.

" Oh shit... " I cursed under my breath. My right hand covered the cut as I limped over to my spot. When I lifted my hand, there was blood. _Here we go again...I thought it healed!_

" You're bleeding! " squealed the girl next to me, Nikole.

" Yeah, all I need is some water and a band-aid. "

When she wasn't looking, I used my hand like an ice pack. If anyone were looking, they'd see a girl with slightly glowing blue eyes and a glowing blue hand over a bleeding thigh. Though it did feel better, it still bled.

" Mr. Flex, " I waved my free hand. " Can I get a band-aid? "

" What happened? "

" My cut re-opened. "

He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. " Here's your pass, go to the nurse's office. "

" Yes sir. "

I tried walking up the stairs but the pain was killing me. I made sure no one was looking, including those pesky hall monitors, then flew down the stairs instead. I zipped through the hallways and landed gently infront of the door labeled, ' Nurse's Office '. Strange enough, I heard high-pitched screaming from the inside. Not screaming from pain, but from 100 pure terror. _I've been scared of the doctor's, but not **that **scared._ I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. What I saw next was so out there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

WA HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLiFFHANGER! 


	6. Face To Face

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...All of a sudden, my teachers decide to load us up with homework and schedule tests and quizes like crazy!

* * *

Ghosts VS Goddess : 

Chapter Six : Face to Face

* * *

The nurse had her mouth on this boy's knee. When she pulled away, there was a trickle of blood and he was as pale as a sheet ; stiff as a board. She grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped him up like a mummy. The nurse picked up her newly wrapped teen and dumped it in the closet. I slammed the door shut and my breath came to me short and raspy. 

" Calm down Faith. Deep breaths. Now, think. " I racked my brain for all possible solutions. _I could transform and bust her right now...Go get Danny...Get a teacher, **as if**...Or the easy way out, run._

" Hello? Dearie? You need something? " called a sweet voice from the other side of the door.

At that moment, I could feel my heart stop. From my list of well thought out solutions, I chose the ever popular, run. It was more like fly but it's all the same. I made my way to the girl's bathroom and cleaned up. I got a band-aid, that barely covered anything, from the main office and went back to gym. Conviently, all the classes were in the gym. My eyes searched the mob of red and white gym suits.

" Danny! Danny! " he was playing basketball and didn't hear me. " **DANNY**! "

His name echoed throughout the entire gym. Everyone paused and turned. Danny, who also turned, dropped the ball he held. He was cheeky pink.

" Eh-heh-heh...Sorry, continue with um, what ever you were doing. "

" What is it? " Danny growled.

" Okay, fine. I guess you don't want to know about the blood-sucking nurse that's mummifying kids and pushing them in a closet. " I crossed my arms and turned my back on him.

" Blood-sucking what! " said Sam.

" No no, it's nothing. "

" Mummifying kids? " Tucker followed after.

" Okay! I'm sorry, now spill. " Danny pleaded.

" I went to the nurse to get new bandages but when I got there, I opened the door and she had her mouth on this dude's knee. Then he got really pale, and he didn't resist either, and she mummified him and shoved him in the closet. " I let out in one breath.

" You sure this isn't from a scary movie? " Sam asked with a smirk on her face.

" We'll go check it out during lunch. " Danny announced.

**-Danny's Point Of View-**

Though Faith's description seemed unbelievable, we all decided to go take a look later at lunch. I did notice, as the day progressed, that students disappeared. It was probably one by one each time but by third period, half of class was gone. Mr. Lancer went on and on about how we should not be cutting class, that learning was a privilege. But at the age of 15, who cares? The whole class, what was left atleast, sighed when the lunch bell rang. _Time to investigate._ Faith had agreed to be the bait since she really did have an open wound. She said she'd come to haunt me if she got mummified. She stood akimo as she waited for me to promise to come to her rescue. That was when I noticed two bands, one light blue and the other black, on her left wrist.

" What do they say? " I asked when I spotted lettering.

" These? The blue one says BELIEVE and the other one says FAiTH. "

Turns out she bought them because one had her name on it, and the other one really spoke out to her. I invisibly entered the nurse's office with Faith. Tucker and Sam were spying from the window, again. A middle-aged woman in a white nurse's outfit sat at the desk. There was nothing out of line, she even had on gloves and her hair was pinned up in a neat bun. _So this is the blood-sucking, kid mummifying nurse. She seems as harmless as a fly! _The nurse looked up from her papers and smiled. Small wrinkles and creases formed around her eyes and mouth. She reminded me of someone's aunt or really young grandma. Faith, who was wearing her gym shorts, showed the nurse her wound. A spark of interest lit in the nurse's eye, and we both noticed.

" Oh hum. That's a deep cut. I'll get something to clean it out for ye.. "

Faith sat on the stool, swinging her legs, while the nurse rummaged in a drawer. I walked around, looking for any evidence but the only thing I discovered was the nurse's name. _Mrs. Sunny. Even her name's nice!_ Mrs. Sunny came back with a bottle and cotton. It didn't look like anesthetic, but I was too far away to read the label.

There was a sharp intake of breath, " That stings. " Faith literally twitched at the pain.

I was expecting her to complain more but she was quiet. Plastered on her face was a look of panic yet ease. She had a smile on but there was a strange glint in her eye.

" Now you sit right there and wait for me to get some bandages lassie. " Mrs. Sunny directed.

Faith was motionless. Besides blinking and breathing, she was still. _I haven't known her for long, but she has **never **been still, or silent, before._ Now she had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. When her lids lifted, it revealed glowing blue eyes. _Now something is wrong._

" Hehe, trying to break free? " Mrs. Sunny's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Faith glared at her, her left arm quivering at her side. Mrs. Sunny didn't notice the fact that Faith's eyes were blue.

I walked over to her side and whispered in her ear, " Do you need my rescuing now? "

She grunted, which I roughly translated as a no. The nursed neared with a giant roll of white bandages at hand. Faith's arm began to shake more violently and she had her eyes shut tight. The nurse watched with pure curiousity, as did I. Suddenly, her stiff fingers clenched into a fist. There was a loud gasp from the nurse.

" That, that's not possible. No one has ever broken out of my paralysis spell! " she wailed with her eyes wide open.

Faith's eyes didn't stop glowing. With one flick of her wrist, icicles the size of mini glaciers rose from the ground infront of Mrs. Sunny. They kept rising til they seperated the room in two. I changed back to being visible.

" What's going on? " I asked Faith.

There was no answer, just a whole lot of mumbling.

" Huh? "

Once again, mumbling, and she was swinging her arm like crazy. She began to point continuosly at the drawers. It was as if something important was there.

" You want me to look in the drawers? "

She began to nod vigorously and her eyebrows shot up in a yes, but I didn't reach the drawers. Mrs. Sunny smashed through the ice wall.

" Ye be one special lassie eh. "

Her voice, her accent, had changed. A shadow lurked behind the piles of shattered ice. Faith finally spoke, " Whoo, I can talk! But I still can't move! "

" Ay, going ter be awhile til ye can. "

" I can't wait to get my hands on you. " Faith growled, with her arm in motion, as Mrs. Sunny stepped out.

She was no longer the pleasant nurse we saw minutes ago. Her gray-brown hair was flinging wildly around her. Her kind green eyes were blood red. Her fingernails, which were probably neatly cut before, grew to about 3 inches long. But she wore the same clothing. She started advancing towards Faith, who was still on the stool. Faith began spitting threats at Mrs. Sunny.

" I'm warning you! _Back off_! " she screamed.

_Definitely time to go ghost. _Just as I finished going ghost, Mrs. Sunny was about to slash Faith with her killer nails. I dashed to her rescue but she didn't need me.

" Get away from me _right _now. " Faith said with an eerie calmness.

An invisible force, that even I could not see, shot out from Faith. It pushed Mrs. Sunny back up against the wall and blew me back a few feet. _What-How did she- _How she did that will always be a mystery to me. Now, off her stool and in the air, she was facing Mrs. Sunny.

" If it's a fight ye be want'n, tis a fight ye'll get! " Mrs. Sunny roared.


	7. Nothing But Blood

Don't kill me for taking so long to update! I didn't get to proofread it so bear with me!

* * *

Ghosts VS Goddess : 

Chapter Seven : One On One

* * *

Mrs. Sunny reared her pointy teeth and dove for Faith. The light coming from the window bounced off Mrs. Sunny's red nails. The glare hit me in the eyes, blinding me. Moments after I regained sight, the two were on the floor. _They move quick..._ Faith had a minor cut going across her right cheek horizontally. There were scratches going along her arms and legs. Mrs. Sunny had bruises along her arms, and one blackening left eye. She licked the small trickle of blood coming from Faith's wound, causing Faith's eyes to twitch. Faith, the one on the bottom, brought her knee up into Mrs. Sunny's stomach. She then used her foot and slung Mrs. Sunny off her and against the wall. She grabbed the woman by the collar of her coat. 

" Talk! What are you doing? " Faith demanded.

The woman chuckled wickedly, " Ye knows why I be here...Blood, it keeps me breath'n. "

It finally hit me. Mrs. Sunny was a ghost, but not any ordinary ghost. She was a vampire ghost.

" Vampire, " I started, " You're a vampire! "

" Heeheehee...That'd be right. Accursed to need blood, evens after death. " Mrs. Sunny sneered.

Faith pulled Mrs. Sunny off the wall and slammed her against it, hard.

" Those kids, in the closet, are they dead? " Faith said in a quiet, deadly tone.

Mrs. Sunny laughed, throwing her head up.

" As dead as I be. "

Faith had her head down, her hair covering her face. The vampire took advantage of this moment and socked Faith in the stomach. Mrs. Sunny went intangible and flew through the ceiling. Faith was crouched over, holding her middle side.

" Are you okay? " I asked with concern.

She held out a hand to stop me, " No, go get the vampire, GO! "

Sam and Tucker were pointing up from outside. I followed their gestures to the roof. Below, there was panic breaking out. Up there, I found Mrs. Sunny's fangs heading for Dash's neck. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ I charged at Mrs. Sunny with a tight fist. It made full contact with her right cheek, forcing her to release the bully.

" You- saved me, " Dash breathed in, " you're not evil like the rest of them... "

_Wow, I have to give him credit for realizing this before the rest of the town. _

" Get off the roof now. " I told him.

With his mouth still wide open, Dash headed towards the stairs. Mrs. Sunny had recovered from the blow, and she was back on her feet.

" Ye throw for a boyo of ye size. "

" Yeah, because I have all of my _blood_. " I pointed out sarcastically.

" Ye gots spunk. "

" Cut the chit chat and get on with it already. "

Faith was walking towards us from the far side of the roof. he had her right arm around her waist, and there was a small limp in her step. She was muttering the whole way. _I've got to hand it to her, she's a tough nail._

" I don't care how, or who does it, but you're going down. " Faith's voice was thick with anger.

Mrs. Sunny raised a clenched fist. The hand spread open, the red nails on each finger grew longer, and sharper. _That would explain all of Faith's cuts._ Before she attacked, she did all these fancy, extensive movements. An exasperated sigh came from Faith's direction.

" I am _soo _scared, " she monotoned, dragging the O in so, " Just get it over with. "

I looked back at Mrs. Sunny just in time to dodge a flock of nails. Faith quietly admitted to forgetting to mention those to me. She flew off the roof and said she was going to stop the nails before they hit anything. I was left alone with Mrs. Sunny and her sharply manicured nails.

" Let's do as the lassie says and fight. " she hissed through her fangs.

" I thought you'd never ask. "

We both came at each other with our hands up. A circle of energy was released whem we touched. It was like we were playing a deadly game of Mercy, but neither of us wanted to cry mercy. I felt her nails dig into the back of my hands. When the vampire saw she was inflicting pain on me, she dug in harder. _If I don't get her off me, she'll tear my fingers straight off my hands! _I blew her off with my plasma blast. _I wish I had the Fenton Ghost Reeler...or that new thing Dad's been tinkering with. I guess the Thermos'll do. _I reached behind me to get the Fenton Thermos. Mrs. Sunny knew what was going on and began to fly away. With my hands in their current state, they were useless in opening the thermos. When Mrs. Sunny was no more than a speck in the far distance, Faith returned.

" Sweet! You nailed her! " she congragulated.

" Well, not really...She got away. "

She was instantly infront of me, her face was no more than 2 inches away.

" _How_? " her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue.

" I couldn't get the thermos open, " I showed her my hands, " Mrs. Sunny totally thrashed my hands. "

" Here, let me try. " she grabbed the thermos from my hands and tried to twist it open. She was successful, and she pointed the thermos at me saying that it wasn't that hard. As I've seen it many times, the opening glowed a translucent blue and began to suck me in. It was horrible; I felt as if I was being taken apart, molecule by molecule. Inside was pretty roomy but really glum. Something approached my from the dark.

" So, how does it feel Danny Phantom...To be caught in your own prison? " someone whispered.

**-Faith's Point Of View-**

" Oh god no..." I peered into the thermost, finding nothing.

I considered how to release Danny. My first idea was to smash the thermos, he probably had extras. _But wouldn't that release all the ghosts Danny has captured? Wait, I wonder if there's a button..._ I searched for any buttons or wording, beside ' Fenton Thermos '. I knew the only ones who could help me were either Sam and Tucker, or Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Naturally, I chose Sam and Tucker. I quickly untransformed, glad that I was wearing my usual sweatshirt. But my shorts did nothing to hide the bruises forming on my legs. I flew down the back side of the building, spotting Sam and Tucker on my way down. About 3/4's way down, the bell rang. Lucky for me, I was right next to it. My hands went to my ears, letting go on the thermos, and causing me to drop. I hit the floor with a nice thump. I was sore in places that I had never been sore before. _What I do for this boy and all this ghost drama..._ I relocated the thermos and caught the two before they went back to class.

' Where's Danny? ' was the first thing they asked me.

" Um... " I searched for the right way to put it. I lifted the thermost to see if they'd catch my drift.

" Yeah, that's the Fenton Thermos - " Sam got it and pointed to it then looked at me. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

" Wait, I don't get it. " Tucker scratched the top of his head.

" Danny's in the thermos and I don't know how to get him out. " I explained clearly.

I handed the thermos to Sam and she said : " There's a release button right here. " Her finger went to press it when I stopped her.

" Wait! You might let got the ghosts that Danny caught from before! " I warned. " Unless you can release one by one... "

" No, you can't. But we have to get Danny out. He'll just have to recatch them. " Tucker shrugged.

**-Danny's Point of View-**

I peered into the darkness, trying to spot who it was. A pair of green eyes stared back at me.

" Who are you? " I asked.

" I am..." the figure stepped into the dim light, " THE BOOX GHOST! "

" Ooo..." I moaned, rolling my eyes.

" Cry, cry in fear of, THE BOOX GHOST! "

" That'll be the day..."

The thermos began to glow and beep. Something was happening and I thought Faith had broken the thermos. The Box Ghost and I looked up to see what was going on. Now I was being pushed out, the Box Ghost followed, screaming about freedom.

" It was only the Box Ghost. " I opened my eyes to find Faith holding the Box Ghost by his collar.

" Hey Danny. How was your vacation? " joked Tuck.

" It was horrible inside the Fenton Thermos. " I pulled at my hair, " I can see why all my enemies hate me more after capture. "

" That was my fault...Sorry, like I said, still getting used to fighting ghosts. " Faith smiled.

" You're pretty good at it so far. Although you seem to _really_ hate vampires. "

Faith's expression darkened at the mention of vampires. She looked my right in the eyes, and in her eye was a scary glint. She tightened her grip on the Box Ghost. Faith grabbed the Thermost from Sam and tossed the Box Ghost in.

" All they do is take lives. They don't deserve the priviledge to live, or to walk on this earth. They take lives to maintain their own. " Faith seethed; her eyes shone blue for a few seconds before returning to their normal brown.

" And we don't question that one bit. " Tucker began backing away from Faith.

She walked off in a deadly silence. The three of us agreed that that, was creepy. Faith remained dark for the rest of the day. She wouldn't talk to anyone, period.

_

* * *

_

Patrol is so quiet without Faith. I can't believe that I've gotten used to all that talking. My target tonight wasn't anything big. Acutally, I wasn't after any ghost in particular. _Things have been quiet, not counting Mrs. Sunny._ I was going over to the park area when I saw a running figure. I lowered to get a better view of what was going on. Turned out to be an ordinary purse-snatching. I soared down and grabbed the stolen property.

My target tonight wasn't anything big. Acutally, I wasn't after any ghost in particular. I was going over to the park area when I saw a running figure. I lowered to get a better view of what was going on. Turned out to be an ordinary purse-snatching. I soared down and grabbed the stolen property. 

" Didn't know that men took an interest Girly-Girl brand purses. "

The masked robber glared at me, then ran away. Of all the purses I save, I had to save Paulina's purse. When I handed her the baggage, her mouth moved silently.

" Here's your purse miss. " I politely handed over the purse.

She gave me a lovesick look and a sigh, " Wow, you saved me life, and my purse. "

_Though she loves me, it's still the wrong me...And the way she's looking at me is kinda scary..._ I gave her a smile and flew off. When I looked back, she was still there, staring at me. _Creepy._ My cellphone began to vibrate.

" Hello? " I greeted.

" It's me, Faith. There's this, _thing_ in from of my house. It's just sitting there, and it won't go away. I tried to attack it but - Oh just get over here! " Faith sounded really irritated.

" Okay, I'm coming. Stay put. "

" You think I _wanna_ go out! "

" Yeah, bye. " I hung up and started for her house.

I was nearing the facilities when I saw blue lights on the roof, and I know that blue light any where. _Faith's got herself into some fight again._ I watched from above; it was Faith against another vampire, a male vampire this time. _Figures..._ But I couldn't tell if it was a dead or a ghost, they're all pale. I went invisible to take a closer look.

" You pale ass freak! " Faith shouted as a swarm of pointy ice shards zoomed at the vampire. The vampire jumped, probably 10, 20 feet, avoiding the ice. _Okay, it's alive, technically dead, but not a ghost._

" Arr, you'll never get me. " the vampire jeered. That got Faith's juices bubbling. She gave the vampire a dark, dark look. Her eyes shone a dark blue, flashing lightly.

" Sure, that's what they all say before I reduce them to dust. " Faith's voice was dry. The vampire growled, slowly making his move. Faith followed, going forward a few steps. The vampire jumped and bared it's fangs. Faith, in a flash, had the blood-sucker by the throat.

" Any last words vermin? " she sneered. With her unoccupies hand, an ice spike materialized. She pierced the vampire's heart before it could say anything. The dust was carried away by the small breeze.

" That was wicked! " I reappeared and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. In one quick moment, her left heel was on my face. She lowered her foot and apologized.

" Sorry about that, you startled me. "

" It's okay. Was he the thing? " I asked.

" Yeah. I tried to scare it away, but it attacked. "

" You must have some reason to hate vampires so much. " I saw Faith flinch a little at the word vampire.

" I'll tell you, just promise not to tell anyone. "

I promised. On the roof, as the night fell, a stronger, colder breeze came. She took in a deep breath and began her story.

* * *

Doesn't that just make you wanna read more? 


	8. Twins

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything or anyone but Faith, Molly, and Mary.**

I'm innocent! Don't kill me for taking so long!

* * *

Ghosts VS Goddess :

Chapter Eight : Twins

* * *

" I discovered my powers two years ago, when I was thirteen. It was really hard to deal with but I was okay. I never really thought I'd be doing the whole superhero thing. Well, that was totally wrong. My parents are scientists so we move depending on them. When I was thirteen, we moved to this new city that was big and exciting. I thought it would be great to live there and again I was wrong. "

She stopped to look up at the moon.

" At night, vampires lurked in the streets. Unfortunately for me, I had a bad run in with them. I dusted their leader and they got their revenge..."

" They killed your father huh? " I whispered.

Faith ducked her head. She was trying so hard not to cry. She managed to utter : "No, they did something worse."

" Something...worse? "

Her breathing shok her entire body.

" H-He was made their new leader. " she whispered.

I was shocked, thoroughly shocked. I asked her if her dad was the leader, why did some vampires want to kill her.

" Those are the vampires still loyal to their old leader. They just want me dead. "

* * *

As if nothing ever happened, the kids victimized by Mrs. Sunny came back. We never did find out if they were vampires...

The next day, a man dropped Faith off at school. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the car. The man didn't drive away til she reached the school steps.

" Who was that? " I asked.

" He's my step-dad, he just returned from his business trip. "

" Step-dad? Where's your real dad? " Tucker questioned.

" He passed away a few years ago... "

The bell rang, breaking the moment of silence. In homeroom, teachers announced the trip to Terror Mountain on Friday. Permission slips were handed out and the entire school was excited.

**-Faith's Point of View-**

_A water park, big deal. My whole life is water park._ I walking to lunch when Dash stopped my. I immediately turned around to go the other way. Again Dash stopped me.

" Okay Dash, what do you want? " I sighed.

" You know about the trip right? Well, I'm inviting you to sit next to_ me_ on the bus babe. " Dash said coyly.

" I was thinking Dash...I've been really harsh to you. " I walked up close to him and place a hand on his chest. He began to smile as if he'd won a medal that was til I shoved him aside. " And you deserved it! "

* * *

" Man, I'm so excited! " Danny grinned.

" Ditto, it's a chance to see girls in their bathing suits, and a chance for mouth to mouth rececitation. " Tucker said slyly.

I rolled my eyes, " Well, if you wanted me to, I could be your own person water park with an unlimited supply of water and no entrace fee needed. "

" It's a day in the sun..." Sam frowned.

* * *

Danny and Tucker were in shorts, I wore a tankini, and Sam covered herself entirely; hiding her purple suit. When Sam said goths don' sweat, I thought : What else do goths not do! Soon, Sam left for the bathroom to re-apply deodorant.

" Sweetie, you're too hot to be hanging with these losers! " Dash squirted his gun at Danny and Tucker. The two boys landed in a fountain. Dash, at the moment, was wearing a T-Shirt. I grabbed him by the collar, and looked him directly in they eyes.

" Call me a _sweetie_ or anything else besides my name, " I picked him up, his feet leaving the ground, " and _I'll throw you out of this park_. "

" Yes. " he said meekly.

Tucker laughed and swore that Dash was about to wet his pants. Suddenly, Danny said there was a ghost around. As for me, I sensed it too. After fighting them and being around one for so long, I developed a sense for them.

" It's Johnny 13's shadow! " Danny murmured.

" 13's what! " I repeated.

Danny explained to me that who he was as we looked for a private place. He was a ghost who had tried to take Jaz's body for his girlfriend. His shadow was this bad luck thing he controlled. _A shadow! Come on!_

" Come on, we gotta go! " Danny pulled my arm, draggin me behind a sign where we were to transform.

" Just so you know, I've never fought a shadow before unless stepping on them count! " I forewarned Danny.

We were floating in mid-air, looking for the shadow. I just thought this was absolutely ridiculous. There were shadows everywhere! We heard a scream and were off. Danny and the shadow phased through the Terro Mountain sign. Interestingly, the sign blew up. I was left to prevent the chunks from hurting civilians._ There are times when I wish I had ghost powers instead._ By the time I reached Danny, he was through with the ghost.

" Nice of you to _flush out the park_! " I told him.

" It was either that or let the park be destroyed. " he said in defense. " Besides, can't you refill it? "

" Let's go back before Dash notices I'm gone and sends out the National Guard. " I said, ignoring Danny's remark.

Just as we untransformed, a voice gasped : " Danny, you're Invsio-Bill! and Faith, you're Icess! "

" _Paulina_! " we cried simultaneously.

_Oh crap oh crap oh shit! Why here, why now, and of all people why **her**! Hey wait, **Icess**!_

" It's Selene! Where the heck did Icess come from? " I huffed.

Danny pushed me aside, " You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

" Of course not silly. " she smiled.

Paulina left Danny in a puddle, and me to mop it up. I managed to bring him back over to Sam and Tucker.

" Guys, we have a problem! "

" I'll say, Inviso-Bill? " Sam frowned.

Danny brushed that off and got to the important matters. But before they were able to further discuss it, Paulina popped up.

" I'll see_ you_ on the bus. " she giggled at Danny.

" Hey Paulina! What are you doing with that dork? " Dash yelled from a distance.

Practically everyone from Casper High turned their heads. All the attention was on Danny and Paulina.

" I'm- " Paulina began

" Just saying hi! " I interrupted.

Paulina ignored me and announced that they were dating. Sam and I dropped our jaws along with everyone else. Tucker was still trying to find a willing drowness in need of mouth to mouth. Paulina hooked her arm around Danny's and hauled him off._ Something's wrong...Paulina would never like Danny, let alone accept the fact that he's half ghost...Yeah, something's wrong alright.

* * *

_

It was official the next day; Paulina was all over Danny. No one really seemed to care all that much except for Dash and a Paulina-crazed geek. I didn't like it. I hated how shallow someone can get in a short amount of time. I hated how someone could just ditch his friends for a pretty girl. I didn't know why, but it really bugged me.

" He's so dead later... " I mumbled to myself.

Afterschool, as I was walking to volleyball practice, Dash came bounding up to me. I let out a big breath and continued towards the locker rooms.

" Faith! Yo Faith! " Dash called.

Since he did call me by name, I slowed down.

" I was thinking, " Dash panted, " since Danny and Paulina hooked up, we should too! "

I let out a huge sigh. " Dash, it's really flattering that you really like me. But I'm just not interested. "

" You can't resist me for long!" Dash yelled as he ran off.

**-Danny's Point of View-**

_I wonder why Faith's so quiet..._ We had been patroling for an hour or so, and Faith had been ignoring me the whole time. Everytime I tried to talk, she'd either elevate higher or go low. Up ahead, the First Bank was on fire. Faith went ahead and began to douse the flames. Even before my ghost sense warned me, Faith pointed to the back and grunted, " Ghosts. "

I went in and found two unfamiliar ghosts robbing the place. They were twin girls, about the age of 10, who looked completely harmless. They had golden curls and pretty pink bows. Each wore identical pink and white frilly dresses, a pair of white gloves, and black dress shoes. Faith walked in and she was just as surprised as I was.

" _These _are the ghosts that are _robbing _this bank!"

" You know that's the first _complete_ sentence you've said to me all day? " I pointed out.

" Hi. I'm Mary. " said one girl.

" and I'm Molly. " said the other.

Faith walked up to them and crouched down. She squinted her eyes at the two girls, still unable to believe it. The twins began to giggle at the same time. Faith backed up a few steps, startled. Fire shot out of their mouthes. Faith protected herself with a water shield while I went intangible.

" Cute and dangerous : bad combonation. " Faith stated.

We split up, each taking a twin. I got Mary. How'd I know? She kept repeating, " Hi. I'm Mary. " over and over again. I struggled to hit Mary, she was quick and never ceased fire. Between every fire, she's repeat that line, Hi, I'm Mary, before firing again.

" Is your brain a broken record player or what! " I said, obviously getting peeved.

" Hey Danny, toss me the thermos. "

I tossed her the thermos and saw Molly incased with ice. As soon as Molly was gone, I heard a growl from Mary. Faith gazed behind me with eyes the size of volleyballs. Still facing Faith, I said, " She's some kind of mutant thinga-ma-hoozit now huh? "

Faith nodded her head slightly, her eyes still peeled on Mary. I slowly turned around to find the little 4ft girl was now about 50ft tall. Not only that, she had grown a cat tail, ears and fangs.

" Woo...Look at the _size _of those **choppers**! " Faith whistled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 


End file.
